


Face it, it's too late

by sserpente



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian!reader - Freeform, F/M, Imprisonment, Violence, assassin!reader, combat fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sserpente/pseuds/sserpente
Summary: You are an Asgardian assassin sent to Midgard to kill Gilbert Folly, a dishonourable man known to the Avengers for his involvements with HYDRA. Getting rid of the human would be an easy task, if it were not for a handsome stranger with ice cold blue eyes named Bucky Barnes, burdened with the exact same mission by SHIELD. And what happens when you fight fire with fire?





	Face it, it's too late

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely like to think that this takes place when Loki takes the throne disguised as Odin. For what other reason would Odin send an assassin to help the Avengers defeat HYDRA once and for all, if not to secretly help Thor and his friends on Earth?

“So tell me, will you complete your mission and serve Asgard and its kingdom once again?”

Lowering your gaze, you clenched your fists around the handle of your dagger and nodded ruefully. “Yes, my king.” You replied.

Odin’s content sigh echoed through the throne room, alarming his ravens as they flinched and flew off into the sky through the open windows.

“Then go, child. Heimdall shall open the Bifrost for you.”

So you went, obeying your king’s orders. You crossed the rainbow bridge determined, gaze directed at the golden dome forming the gateway between the worlds. The gamekeeper nodded at you sternly, mere seconds after you were being hurled through space, surrounded by colours and light until your feet hit solid ground again. Midgard. You’d have to lie to say you had missed this place.

* * *

There were tons of professions dismissed and frowned upon by society. Noses were scrunched and heads were shaken when you joined a public place. Asgardians, much like any other species, did not take kindly in master assassins that took money from the king himself to maim his elected enemies and quite frankly, to exert such a profession, it took a thick skin and a lack of qualm. _This_ was how you made a living. _This_ was how you ensured there was food on your table every night and _this_ was how you afforded a roof over your head.

Odin rarely ever sent you to other realms. Mostly, he ordered the assassination of traitors, martyrs and silly revolutionists threatening the throne and Asgard’s monarchy. So when you did end up on another world, then the mission was of highest relevance.

This time, his name was _Gilbert Folly_ and you were to hunt him down and end his life as quick as possible. Twenty-four hours, you told yourself. No more would you need to accomplish this task, this much you had learned from years of experience.

You broke into his office that night, climbing up the giant building mortals called _skyscrapers_ and sneaked into what appeared to be an archive. Metal shelves towered up to the ceiling, filled with countless documents and stashes of papers. In a corner, a big machine—a photocopier, you told yourself—hummed quietly, produced new sheets and spat them out rhythmically.

You had eavesdropped. Anytime now, Gilbert Folly would enter this room to get the documents and you would be there, awaiting him in the dark. It was one of the massive advantages of killing off-world. There was no need to be subtle. Before his colleagues could find his bleeding corpse, you would be long gone, calling for Heimdall to summon you back to Asgard.

Footsteps approached, along with the deep voice belonging to your victim. Unsheathing your dagger from your thigh, you corrected your stance and prepared. Then, you felt a wave of pain hitting your back as the impact of something solid collided with you hard and knocked you to the ground.

You rolled around in an instant, dagger raised to attack as you jumped to your feet again and adjusted the black silk cloth that covered most of your face. It was too dark in the room to make out who had attacked you, with only pale moonlight illuminating the outlines of the furniture. But there was a silhouette of a man approaching you hostilely, a pair of ice cold blue eyes, framed by brown and shoulder-long hair, filled with determination. Most of his face was covered in what resembled a black muzzle and one of his arms… one of his arms was made of _metal._

“What the hell?” He choked out. You proceeded to stare each other down for a split second before the stranger spoke up in both awe and anger.

You narrowed your eyes at him, ready to attack. Whoever this was, he posed a disturbance, a distraction and he would spoil your mission. What difference would another kill make, after all? With no further forewarning, you attacked, using all of your Asgardian strength to jump over his entire body and sink the blade of your dagger into his flesh from behind. Once again, the stranger surprised you. With an almost unnatural speed, he turned, using his bare hand to hurl at you. You docked down just in time, instead attempting to bring your fists to his stomach before rolling on the ground to avoid another blow.

“Who are you?” He demanded to know, making you growl defiantly.

“For an assassin, you talk incredibly much.” You replied, rolling your eyes in the process as you stopped another one of his blows. He was strong—immensely so, compared to the humans you had fought in the past. Prior to this mission, you had never needed to put any effort regarding your strength into your fights.

For a while, neither of you managed to wound the other, it seemed more like you were dancing around each other. Shelves got knocked over, papers were scattered and even glass splintered when you flung your dagger at the stranger and missed due to his kick in your shin.

“What’s going on in there? Robert?” _Folly._ Hissing, you pushed away, removing yourself further from the door. “Burglars?” A voice you did not recognise answered. “We should call the police. Stay away from that door. Gilbert, meet me in the foyer.”

 _Shit. Shit, shit, shit!_ You were distracted for just the fraction of a second, learning that the unnaturally strong man before you had just saved your victim from its inevitable doom; and it bought him just enough time to accomplish something no human had ever before, something you would have never expected, let alone imagined in your wildest dreams. He _overpowered_ you.

Pulling you to the ground, he snatched your wrists to pin them down above your head, panting heavily as he looked you deeply in the eye and sat down on top of you to prevent you from moving away again. If you didn’t know better you would point out just how pretty the colour of his eyes was.

“Who the hell are you?!” He repeated, this time more urgent and demanding. He raised his metal arm to threaten you with another blow but you knew better than to be intimidated. Angrily, you glared him down.

“I could ask you the same question.” You spat, glancing at his metal arm curiously. “I, for my part, am here to obey a direct order.”

“Which would be?” You could tell you were enraging him with your scarce answers. His grip on your wrist tightened, his body weight pressing you against the hard floor.

You rolled your eyes once more. “To assassinate Gilbert Folly, which plan you have successfully foiled. He is running off while you are playing interrogator!”

“Midgard?” Frowning, the stranger leaned back as if trying to remember something. “Folly is mine to kill. So you better stay the hell out of my way.” The hesitation in his voice made you halt as you sought out his ice cold gaze. One look sufficed—he was not going to kill you.

Besides, he now knew enough about your motives. Kicking him off effortlessly, you hurried over the window, retrieved your dagger and then risked one last glance behind you before jumping, subconsciously making sure to remember those gorgeous blue eyes.

* * *

Bucky knocked over the metal table with his bare hands, screaming at the wall as he sank down on the bench and buried his face in his hands. He had _failed._ He had failed to fulfil his task. As the Winter Soldier, he had _never_ failed… what was he good for if even his greatest strength had now ceased to be _enough_?

“Bucky.” The former soldier turned around slowly, facing Steve who entered the room with a worried expression on his face. “What happened?”

“Nothing, pal.”

“Nothing? Is that why you’re demolishing the furniture? Because of nothing?”

Bucky glared at him. Fine. What was the point of keeping quiet anyway? “I took on a mission.”

“SHIELD sent you on a mission?”

“No,” he responded quietly. “Actually, I volunteered.”

“What? Volunteered to do what, Buck?” Steve sneered sharply.

“To assassin that Folly guy.”

“Folly? The one who’s on SHIELD’s radar for his involvements in recent HYDRA operations?”

Bucky hummed in approval. A couple of heartbeats passed, heartbeats in which silence spread in the room.

“You told me you wouldn’t kill anymore.” Steve began reproachfully.

“I said I wasn’t gonna kill anymore as the Winter Soldier but I’m me now, Steve. If this is the only way I can help you guys, I’ll do it.”

“As a god damn _assassin_?!”

Bucky shrugged. His metal arm shone in the dim light of the room as he turned away to avoid his best friend’s gaze and stared grimly at the floor. “It’s what I’m best at.” _I think,_ he added quietly.

“So you did it? Is he dead?”

“No…” _Because they both escaped you_ , a scornful voice in his head whispered. “There was a woman.”

“A woman?” Steve replied confused.

“Yeah, a woman. An _armed_ woman.  She was there when I sneaked into the building. We fought, that’s how Folly got away.”

“Who is she? Have you seen her face?”

Shaking his head, he looked up again, almost annoyed by his best friend’s interrogation as if he had done something wrong.

“No. She wore a cloth. But she had (Y/E/C) eyes…” He trailed off. Beautiful (Y/E/C) eyes, he figured. “And she was strong,” he continued. “I barely managed to knock her down.”

“Is she human?”

“She _looked_ human, how the hell am I supposed to know?”

“Well, what did she say? Do you know her name?”

Bucky shook his head once more. All he remembered, to be honest, were your eyes. They had almost glowed in the dark, promising dark secrets and desires to come to the light. “I only know she’s an assassin. She said something about _Midgard._ ”

“Midgard? That’s how Thor calls the Earth. She could be Asgardian then. We gotta tell Fury. She might be dangerous. After Loki… we shouldn’t be taking any risks.”

* * *

Gilbert Folly could wait. Bucky sighed as he stepped out of the shadows and into the light of the street lanterns, following the HYDRA enthusiast to the bar he went to weekly. Director Fury had adjusted his task—he was no longer to kill Folly but to spy on you and, ideally, bring you in at all costs. If anything, you would be here tonight. So he kept his eyes open, hoping that he would catch your attention once you made your appearance.

He would not be disappointed, for you showed up one minute past midnight, approaching the bar so subtly he blinked to ensure you were actually there. Not bothering to keep his tread quiet, he marched after you, gaze fixed on your back. There was no way not to notice your behind. Those were asscheeks he would only love to knead… you came to a halt within seconds, stopping dead in your tracks.

Fists clenched, you turned, eyes darkening upon recognising your stalker.

“I’ve kinda told you to stay out of the way, doll.”

“Doll?” You scoffed. “Who do you think I am? And you did not honestly believe I would abandon my mission because of a metal-armed man with a muzzle?”

“Let’s find out.”

It was him who attacked first this time. Ice cold blue eyes fixed on you, he started at you like a predator, leaving you barely enough time to draw your dagger. Oh, but you had no energy to do this again tonight. You wanted to get this stupid mission over with and return to Asgard. Dodging his first blow effortlessly, you jumped to the right and disappeared in a dark alley where the street lanterns ceased to illuminate the ground any further.

If only you were fast enough, you could—the stranger grabbed a fistful of your hair and ripped you back towards him, causing you to crash against his chest. He immediately wrapped his arms around you only for you to move your whole body against him in an attempt to throw him off like a shell. Only he did not budge. This human was even stronger than you had initially assumed. Pushing your entire body weight against him, you managed to knock him into the brick wall. A gasp escaped his lips. It would have sounded erotic if he were not trying to kill you.

Just when you tried to slice his throat and end this once and for all though, he regained his composure and grabbed you once more, applying enough force to send _you_ flying against the wall. Pain spread in the back of your head, making you dizzy for a moment. The stranger came forward fast, pressing you against the wall but instead of knocking you out, his metal arm reached for the black cloth before your face and tore it down firmly to reveal it to him. Another gasp, clearly audible through his black muzzle. What he did next, however, surprised you even more. He mustered you intently with curious eyes, then, he took off his own mask and tossed it to the ground, revealing a handsome young face and lips inviting you to kiss them. The stranger started _smirking_ and you… you were bloody paralysed.

“Sorry about that,” he murmured. There was another wave of pain, this time tormenting your neck. Something what felt like a needle bore into your skin. You lost consciousness shortly after, remembering the last thing you saw a pair of ice blue but concerned eyes.

* * *

You woke up in a locked room. It reminded you of a prison cell when you stood to scan your environment, figuring you had to be wherever it was the stranger worked. How had he managed to knock you out? The syringe… the mixture must have been incredibly strong if it had succeeded in overwhelming an Asgardian.

The by far most interesting thing in the room, however, was in fact, a person. The assassin with the metal arm, the gorgeous eyes and the handsome face was sitting on a metal stool right in front of your cell, staring right at you through a thick glass pane that substituted one of the walls.

“Hey.” He started casually. You raised your eyebrows, crossing your arms in the process. Rage boiled up in your body, quickening your breathing.

“Where am I?” You spat through gritted teeth.

“You’re in SHIELD’s headquarters.” SHIELD. You had heard of it. Thor, one of the princes, was occasionally working with them here on Midgard. “I’m James, by the way. James Barnes. But you can call me Bucky.”

You scoffed. “Right, _James._ Am I a prisoner?”

There it was again. That smug smirk you wanted to wipe off his face with a slap. “It’s just a precaution. We wanna know who you are and what your business is. You tell us what we want to know and you’re free to go.”

“Have you not listened? I am here to assassin Gilbert Folly. Release me now, let me do my duty and you shall never see me again.”

“You’re not from ‘round here, are you?”

Frowning at him, you watched him standing and approaching your cell. “Steve thinks you might be from another world. We got a couple of those on our team, you know.”

“I don’t know who _Steve_ is.”

“But you know who Thor is.” He assessed.

Pausing, you met his gaze. “Yes. I am of Asgard.”

Bucky nodded. “So who are you?”

Scoffing for the third time now, you rolled your eyes. “I am a deadly assassin who will not hesitate to kill you if you do not let me go this instant.”

“That didn’t end well last time, doll.” Doll. You gnashed your teeth. There was something about his attitude you could not quite put your finger on. Part of you wanted to bury your dagger in his heart, the other… the other enjoyed the almost passionate gaze he kept mustering you with. Cursing silently, you forced your heart to calm down. This was no place to make friends, let alone fall in love.

“What did you use on me anyway?”

Bucky shrugged as if it didn’t interest him. Perhaps he didn’t know—but, working with Thor, they must have found a substance strong enough to overpower one of his kind.

“Who are you?” He asked instead of responding to your question.

“Have we not been there before, _James_?”

He sighed. “Look. We’ll get you to talk, doll.” He said, rather stern than playful. “One way or another. From personal experience, I suggest we’d rather do it the easy way.” You had to admit, he _was_ handsome when he was being all bossy and commanding. Perhaps you would keep silent just to have him act like this for a while longer, for you knew, sooner or later, you would be out of here again and could return to your mission—and then, Asgard, never having to see this man again. Would his ice blue eyes haunt you then, you wondered?

Bucky sighed, realising you were not going to reply. He breathed out audibly, considering your resistance for a moment before coming to a decision. Unceremoniously, he opened your cell door and stepped inside.

“I really don’t wanna hurt you.” He said quietly as he closed it again, making sure to hide away the key and keep it out of your reach. You would get your chance. In fact, if you applied enough strength, you were sure to be able to break the glass.

“It is rather sweet of you to think you can hurt me, James.” He smirked in response, clearly amused.

“You don’t know me, doll. So who are you?”

“This will not get you anywhere.” You shot back calmly, tilting your head a little in the process. “And I am _tired_ of fighting you.” You added upon seeing him clenching his fists.

“Then just tell me what I want!” He shouted exigently. Raising your eyebrows, you took a step back when he approached. Being an assassin certainly came with a really good insight into other being’s natures—in this case, humans.

“What is it you would like to prove to your superiors? I can clearly tell I am your responsibility. What will they do if you fail to make me talk? Is there something you have to make up for? Past, dreadful actions?”

He was breathing heavily by the time you finished your last sentence, expression darkening as his ice blue eyes bore into yours.

“Oh? Have I hit a nerve?”

You knew he was going to pounce on you. Using his forearm to crush your windpipe, he knocked you against the wall of the cell, metal arm raised to deliver a blow and yet you didn’t worry. He was being too irrational now to actually hurt you despite his unnatural strength.

“Buck! Buck, stop!” A blonde, muscly man entered the room, horrified by the events unfolding.

Bucky stopped dead in his tracks. Almost as if you had suddenly caught fire, he retreated in an instant and then hurried out of the room, foiling your chance of escape. You only realised then how dangerously close your lips had been to one another.

* * *

One day passed without him returning. Meals were brought in for you to eat, the toilet situation was taken care of by a small cabin in your cell. Boredom took over, along with guilt and anxiety concerning your mission. Odin would be cross. You should have long returned to Asgard by now but then, repeatedly, you caught yourself thinking about the blue eyed assassin with the metal arm, his outrageous smirk and almost mysterious attitude.

 _This is no place to fall in love_ , you reminded yourself and yet… you sighed, leaning back on the thin mattress of your provisory bed. As soon as you got out of here, you would never have to see him again. You would travel back to Asgard and meet a man there, forget about the handsome Midgardian assassin.

Any day now, they would release you and you could walk away from this place. But of course, this wasn’t the end of it, for life and fate had means to make things more complicated than they had to be because that evening, James “Bucky” Barnes returned.

“This will get us nowhere on the long term.” You concluded, hiding desperately how your heart started pounding in his presence.

Bucky sighed. “Look, I’m sorry about that.” He started. “I… got a past.”

“Don’t we all?” You retorted.

He shrugged. It was something he did quite often, you figured. “I’ve done things I’m not proud of.”

“So have I. But you _have_ tried to kill me and ultimately kidnapped me.”

“I kinda have, haven’t I?” He said, scratching his head. You only noticed then he was holding something. With a heavy sigh, he opened the cell door and stepped inside before locking it safely again, approaching you again without any violent intentions this time.

“I want us to start over. I’ve brought a card game. Clint showed it to me, it’s called UNO.” Your eyebrows shot up in an instant. You didn’t know who _Clint_ was but what surprised you a lot more was his sudden attempt to make peace. Perhaps the blonde man from two days ago had talked some sense back into him.

“Really? You want to play a _card game_ with me?” You had to admit, part of you was downright amused by this handsome but deadly man. The other part only shook its head.

“Captivity can be boring.”

“You are talking from experience.” It was no question, it was a conclusion. Bucky nodded. Without asking, he sat down on your provisory bed and started mixing the playing cards. This time, you actually shook your head. Well, why not? It couldn’t be worse than being trapped down here all on your own, without good-looking company.

So you sat down and started to play with him.

* * *

It took you less than ten minutes to comprehend the rules. It was easy, really. Easy and surprisingly entertaining. Not once did Bucky attempt to cheat by glancing at your cards but after the first round, you kept winning with little to no effort at all.

Bucky’s smile was contagious, especially when he made you draw cards or changed the colour to his advantage but in the end, it was always you getting to say ‘UNO’. _He’s not so bad after all…_ you thought. _So unlike the deadly assassin you had met in the skyscraper._

“You’re not even trying.” You insisted after another won round, smiling in the process.

“Maybe I just like seeing you grin like that when you win.” He muttered smugly. You froze, meeting his ice blue eyes as you looked up. One heartbeat, two heartbeats… your heart skipped a beat when Bucky suddenly flung the cards behind him leaned forward, warm lips coming crashing down on yours. He wrapped his hand around your neck, pulling you flush against his body and trapping you with his metal arm.

Your eyes fell shut when his tongue slipped into your mouth, fighting for dominance you were not willing to give up just yet. _Don’t fall in love, don’t fall in love, don’t…_ _face it. It’s too late._

“(Y/N)?” His voice startled you. Thor entered the room, dressed in casual Midgardian clothes, though he did not end up being less impressive. Ripping your eyes open again, you pushed Bucky away and cleared your throat, licking your lips to hide they were swollen. You could still taste him on you.

You resisted the urge to bow or kneel before the prince in front of Bucky, so instead settled for a simple “Your majesty” when he stopped before the glass window.

Bucky too looked up, having just found out what you were actually called and still breathing heavily from the heated kiss you had shared.

“Did my father send you?” He thundered.

You nodded.

“What is it he requires of you?”

You scoffed. “You know what your father is like, your majesty. I am not risking my head to tell your friends about my mission.”

The God of Thunder turned to Bucky. His suspicious gaze stroke him, given he had just caught him kissing you. “She means no harm to us. My father sends assassins to ensure peace in all the realms, not just Asgard. She is no hostile.”

“Tell that to Fury and we can let her out.” He replied sternly. Was that… disappointment in his voice?

“So let me finish my mission and you will never have to see me again.” Your own words felt like getting your heart stabbed. Yet they were true. The fact you had kissed him would not change anything about you returning to Asgard, eventually.

“Yeah, about that… Gilbert Folly is dead.” So that was what he had been up to in his absence yesterday. Gnashing your teeth, you took a deep breath.

“So I am to leave.”

Thor nodded. “I shall talk to Director Fury right away.”

Silence spread in the room as he left, killing both Bucky and you from the inside.

“If you stayed…” He eventually began.

“No. Don’t even start.” You cut him off. “I can’t. I am bound by honour to the king. Midgard is not my home. There is no way. D-don’t think that just because you kissed me, you are now entitled to… to…”

Unable to finish your sentence, you allowed Bucky to pull you close once more, continuing your passionate kiss. You were putty in his hands. You! A master assassin sent by Odin himself!

“I cannot stay…” You whispered defeated when he pulled away, looking you intently in the eye. There was so much vulnerability in them, so much more than you had initially seen. Now, you spotted reasons. Reasons for which you should abandon your assassin skills and stay with him… “I do not belong here.”

“Thor’s from Asgard too and he seems to be just fine.” Bucky argued. You shook your head.

“The prince too will eventually return to his own realm, Bucky.” _Bucky._ Saying this name rather than James sounded so much more personal.

“Just stay, doll.”

Odin would throw you in the dungeons for treason if you decided to retire for love, or worse, have you executed and sent assassins after _you._ Would Bucky protect you? Yes, you claimed. Yes, he would. You could read in his eyes that taking care of you would help him give his life a new meaning.

Smiling, you looked up at him. Pleasant warmth spread in your body when he reciprocated it, silent words being exchanged. You figured… you figured you could stay for a while and then let fate decide where this breath-taking journey would take you. Just for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you enjoyed this story, make sure to head over to my Tumblr (@sserpente) for more. ♥


End file.
